Un amor algo complicado
by SOFILENN
Summary: Un chico nuevo en el colegio que no deja de mirarte...a ti te gusta,pero que paa con la gente de tu alrededor.?Ya se,horrible el summary...leanla si quieren saber mas [SakuSasu]
1. chapter 1: El chico Uchiha

**Hiyaaa!!!bueno este es mi primer fic,así que espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece,ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes que aki se presentan,pero si las ideas de esta historia son todas mias y el fic esta escrito por mero entrtenimiento.**

**Pairings:Sakusasu (me encanta esa pareja),SaiSaku,NaruHina,ShikaTema y algo de ItaSaku.**

**Si estas buscando yaoi,este no es el fic q debes leer.**

**Algunas indicaciones para leer el fic:**

dejen reviews o los mato :redactando

_"dejen reviews o los mato"_:pensando

-dejen reviews o los mato-:hablando

dejen reviews o los mato:haciendo

(N/A:dejen reviews o los mato):mis comentarios dentro del fic

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**:cambio de escena

**Dicho esto ya puedo empezar a redactar.**

Episodio 1:El chico Uchiha

Suena el despertador

-Sakura!Levantate o llegarás tarde!- Se escuchó la voz de su madre desde la planta baja.

-Ya voy!- Contestó Sakura aún medio dormida.

Las 7:35 a.m de un lunes.La rutina volvía a comenzar para Sakura,el fin de semana se había pasado muy rápido.

Las clases empezaban a las 8:00 a.m en el "Instituto General de Konoha" (**N/A**:q nombre no?.T.T) al que Sakura asistía.

A los 15 minutos bajó Sakura corriendo,quejándose de que se le hacía tarde.

-Itakimasu!- Gritó la pelirosada agarrando las galletas de arriba de la mesa,dejando sin tomar la chocolatada que su madre habia preparado porque no daba tiempo.

-Iterashai!- Contestó la madre con cara de resignación.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La pelorosa salió apurada,dando un golpe a la puerta al cerrarla y salió corriendo en dirección al instituto.

En la esquina de siempre estaba Ino y Hinata esperándola,haciendo señas para uqe se apurase.

-Sakura-chan!.no quiero llegar tarde!- Le dijo Ino a los gritos.

-Honto ni gomen nasai- Dijo la chica disculpándose con la respiración agitada de tanto correr.

-Bueno,vamos?- Dijo Hinata,la niña peliazulada,que había permancido callada hasta el momento.

-Si- Asintiron sus dos amigas mientras emprendian camino al instituto un poco apresuradas.

Iban a 4to año de secundaria,con sus uniformes de falda tableada azul hasta arriba de la rodilla,camisa blanca,corbata roja y una boina del color de la falda.(N/A:tipo cardcaptors sakura la boina n.n).No llevaban mochila,solo alguna carpeta con apuntes,y que todo lo otro quedaba en el colegio,en las taquillas.

Faltaba una cuadra para llegar al insti,así que ya se encontraban con sus compañeros de clase a los que les dirigian un alegre "Ohayo gozaiasu!".

-Ohayo Temari-san!,Shikamaru-kun!- Dijo la pelirosa alegremente.

-Ohayo!- Le dirigieron la pareja que alejaban abrazados.(**N/A**: y ya ven,juntitos nomás.XD.)

Allí se acrcaban tambien los tres chicos más populares del colegio,y a los que ellas...o bueno,principalmente Sakura,más odiaban.

Sai,Gaara y Naji,como no.Tambien les seguian todo su club de fans. Unas chicas desesperadas que andaban detras de ellos todo el tiempo.

- Dan pena- Dijo Sakura a sus dos amigas.

-si,lo dan- Dijo Ino mirando en dirreción de donde se acercaban.

-Hola,Sakurita!- Dijo Sai,que se aercaba en dirección a ella.

- Veo que ya llego la escoria- Dijo Sakura dirigiendo una mirada de odio a este.

- Ah!Asi me gusta,me encanta que te enfades tan rápido...me excita- Dijo Sai con una mirada lujuriosa hacia ella.

-Déjalos,Sakura- Dijo Ino a su amiga.

-Tu no te metas,puta- Dijo Gaara a Ino.

-Calla- Dijo Ino ignorándolo.

-Y tu que,primita?- Dijo Neji a Hinata para entrar en la conversación.

Esta se puso como un tomate,pero no dijo nada,ni siquiera le miró.

-Vamonos- Dijo Ino cansada de tanta historia.

Y las tres se alejaron de ahi,no sin darle a esos tres una mirada asesina al alejarse.

**oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Todo era de lo más normal,todo,exepto por ese chico.

Ese al que ninguna de ellas conocía,pero que parecía venir al colegio,porque llevaba el uniforme que todos los chicos llevaban:un pantalón azul,una camisa blanca y una corbata roja.(**N/A**:no voy a ponerle las boinitas como a las chicas,no?jaja.)

Ese chico tenía los ojos color azabache,muy oscuro,sus cabellos eran lacios y negros,tan oscuros como sus ojos y le llegaban hasta el cuello.Lo que contrastaba totalmente con su piel,muy blanca.

-OMG!!!!- Dijo Ino mirando hacia el chico .

-Aha!- Dijo Sakura.-Debe ser nuevo.-Agregó.

-Si,supongo.Tu ya verás!!- Dijo Ino con voz de triunfadora.

-Que te parece a ti,Hinata-chan?-Pregunto la pelirosa a la niña de ojos perla.

-mmm...si...no se- Dijo esta dudando y sin mucho interés.

-Dejala-Alegó Ino- -A ella solo le interesa su "Naruto-kun"- Agregó.

Este comentario hizo que la chica peliazul se sonrojara.Y Sakura hizo una risita pícara.

-Vale,tu solo mira y aprende- Continuó Ino,aún con su voz triunfante y segura de sis misma.

Sakura asintió con su cabeza,pero sin entender muy bien que prentendía hacer Ino.

En ese momento el chico guapo pasaba por al lado de ellas tres,así que Ino hizo algo así como un pase de modelos moviendo su trasero para llamar su atencion (**N/A**:como no,si Ino es una cerda **Ino**:Hey!que te he escuchado! **N/A**:eh?...dije algo?.bueno continuo n.n).

Pero ante esto,el chico ese ni se inmutó.ignoraba a Ino por completo (**N/A**: no es nada nuevo,no?).

Sin embargo hizo algo que a Sakura sorprendió mucho.Clavó sus ojos azabache en los de ella,color jade y por unos segundos sus miradas se cruzaron intensamente.Sakura sintió una sensación extraña al sentir la mirada penetrante de ese chico clavada en ella,y al no saber como reaccionar,solo le sonrió.

Tras la reacción de Sakura,el chico solo fijó su mirada hacia el instituto y entró en este siguiendo su camino.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Como puede ser que ni se haya inmutado ante una chica rubia y atractiva como yo?-Se quejaba Ino muy enfadada.

Pero ni Sakura ni Hinata parecian escucharle,Hinata,desde ya habia venido todo el camino muy callada...aunque eso no era muy raro,pero Sakura se habia callado repentinamente y parecia metida en sus pensamientos.

-Eo!!!Chicas estoy aqui y existo si no mal recuerdo-Se qujaba Ino aun mas enfadada.

-si...-contesto Hinata sin mirarla ni prestarle atencion.

-Tu,pelirosa,se puede saber en que piensas??-Dijo bruscamente Sakura a Ino.

-No,nada,nada-Dijo esta.

**INNER DE SAKURA:**

_"Shannaro!!!que no se da cuenta que a veces es insoportable!Ino pig!! _

_Y ese chico guapisimo se ah fijado en mi??Hay dios casi me derrito!!!quien ese??"_

**FIN DEL INNER DE SAKURA.**

Los pensamientos de la pelirosa fueron interumpidos por esa voz conocida para ella...aunque un tanto molesta.

-Hinata-chann!!-decia este cuando se acercaba.

-Naruto-kun!-Contesto Hinata feliz y sonrojada mientras este se acercaba a ella y le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

-Hola chicas!- Dijo este a las amigas de la niña de ojos color perla.

-Hola,Naruto-Respondieron las dos,no muy alegremente que digamos.

Los tres estaban ya en la entrada del instituto.

-Pensaba que llegarias tarde!-Dijo Hinata riñendo a su novio.(**N/A**:riñendoretando)

-Te habias preocupado por mi?-dijo Naruto inocentemente.

-Claro,Baka!-

RIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN

Hinata no pudo decir nada mas porque el timbre para entrar habia tocado,habian llegado justo a tiempo.Ya habian entrado en la institucion.

Sakura y Hinata se despedían de Naruto e Ino,ya que iban a clases diferentes de los últimos dos.

-Te veo en el cambio de clase,Hinata- Dijo Naruto a su novia dandole un besos en la mejilla.

-Si-Asintió ella muy sonrojada como era normal en ella.

-Adiós,Sakura-chan!-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa hacia su amiga.

Ella solo devolvió con una sorisa,porque no pudo hacer mucho más ya que Ino la había agarrado del brazo y acercado a ella para decirle algo.

-Sakura,yo intentaré averiguar sobre ese chico pero avísame si te enteras de algo sobre él.Ok?- dijo Ino con una sorisa pícara en la cara.

-Si,lo haré- Contesto ella,que recordó esa mirada penetrante que este tenía.

-Te veo mas tarde entonces,Sakura-Dijo la rubia guiñandole el ojo a su amiga mientras se alejaba.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Las otras dos chicas se dirigieron juntas al pasillo donde estaban sus taquillas,al lado de su clase.

Pero para su mala suerte,en el pasillo se toparon otra vez con el mujeriego de Saiy su bandita.Lamentablemente,iban a la misma clase.

-Hola,mi Sakurita,me alegro de verte otra vez-Dijo este con una sonrisa malévola mientras manoseaba la parte trasera de Sakura.( **N/A**:no hace falta especificar,no?T.T)

Esta le dió un tremendo puñetazo que dejo marcada la cara de Sai,Y no soy tuya!!!sabes???.Este se rió soberbiamente.

_"Pervertido de mierda,quien se cree que es??" _Pensaba Sakura indignada.

Esta agarró por el brazo a Hinata para alejarla de alli,porque sabía que a esta,esas situaciones la ponian muy nerviosa.

Miró con rabia a Sai,y este le devolvió una risa muy falsa.Y se fué adentro de la clase con Hinata aún del brazo.

**o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0**

Todo el mundo se calló y sentarse en sus lugares al ver al profesor entrar.

-Konnichiwa,alumnos-Dijo Kakashi.Hiba vestido con una camisa blanca y los botones de arriba de todo desprendidos,sin corbata,con unos vaqueros y con una extraña mascara que le tapaba su cara y solo se le veian los ojos.

Tenía su "Icha Icha Paradise" es mano como de costumbre.

-Hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno en la institucion,y vendrá a esta clase- Agregó.

-Y quien es?Un cuatro ojos...un dientudo-Dijo Neji riendo arrogantemente.

-Los comentrios,fuera de mi clase,Hyuuga.-Dijo el profesor Kakashi.

Este otro se quedó claado.

En ese momento entró el nuevo alumno.A Sakura le dió un vuelco al corazon cuando lo vió entrar.El chico le clavó su mirada intensa al verla otra vez.La pelirosada se puso muy nerviosa y bajo la cabeza hacia sus apuntes.

-Bien,presentate.-Le dijo Kakashi al alumno nuevo.

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke-Dijo este...

**Bueno!!eso fué el primer episodio de mi fic,espero que les haya gustado,Asi que pliz dejen algun review.**

**No voy a tardar en actualizarlo,ya que el 2do episodio ya esta escrito por completo,solo va a depender de sus reviews,si veo que les gustó lo sigo.**

**Bueno no se si este episodio fué muy largo,no me gusta demasiado.Pero por eso les pido que si me dejan un review,me digan que cosas no les gustaron del fic,asi las intento mejorar.**

**Y aca un preview del 2do episodio:**

**Rivales a primera vista**

_**"**dicen que existe el amor a primera vista...por que entonces no puede existir la rivalidad a primera vista?"_

**Ya se,no es mucho,para saber mas,lean el proximo episodio de mi fic.**

**Matta ne!**

**sofilynn666.**


	2. Rivales a primera vista

**Hola!!Bueno para empezar.NO ME MATEN!ONEGAI!!.jiji! Ya se que me demore ****demasiado **** en actualizar,pero es que se me fue la inspiracion de golpe,y me daba pereza escribir.jiji!**

**Bueno gracias a:**_Jesybert,Lunnaris,O.O Naesuke chan O.O,Angel-Uchiha,sakurass,Valeria Malfoy,angelito-bhrah,AngelZinha,PuLgA,nAxA-gAbY-duDe,golili-HINATAXsasuke4e,yuko.sora _**por sus reviews,y porque hicieron que la inspiracion divina regresara a mi. T.T**

**Disclaimer:****Naruto no me pertenece,ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes que aki se presentan,pero si las ideas de esta historia son todas mias y el fic esta escrito por mero entrtenimiento.**

**Pairings:****Sakusasu (me encanta esa pareja),SaiSaku,NaruHina,ShikaTema y algo de ItaSaku.**

**Si estas buscando yaoi,este no es el fic q debes leer.**

**Algunas indicaciones para leer el fic:**

dejen reviews o los mato :redactando

_"dejen reviews o los mato"_:pensando

-dejen reviews o los mato-:hablando

dejen reviews o los mato:haciendo

(N/A:dejen reviews o los mato):mis comentarios dentro del fic

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**:cambio de escena

**2:Rivales a primera vista**

_-Uchiha Sasuke.Dijo este..._

Los ojos de toda la clase estaban clavados en el (N/A:Estaban todos nadando en baba.- jiji!)

-Bien,Uchiha,si no tienes que decir nada más,puedes sentarte al lado de Haruno,ya que hay un lugar libre-Dijo el sensei.

Sakura se sentaba atras de Kiba,a su izquierda se sentaba Hinata,y atras,el pervertido de Sai.Este último tenia a ambos lados a sus fieles perros falderos,Gaara y Neji.

Por lo que Sasuke se sentaba adelante de Gaara,y Hinata de Neji.(**N/A:**Es pero que hayan entendido n.n).

-Haruno?-preguntó Sasuke a Kakashi.

-La pelirosa,Sakura Haruno-le aclaró el sensei.

Sasuke miró a Sakura y se puso nervioso.Sakura notó esto y se sonrojó.

**INNER DE SAKURA:**

_"Dios!!está buenisimo!!!SHANNAROO!!!No deja de mirarme_!

**FIN DEL INNER DE SAKURA**

Pero Sakura no fue la única que se percató de la mirada del chico.Sai también lo notó ,y le dió una mirada asesina a Sasuke (**N/A: **se darán cuenta de que aquí a Sai le gusta Saku,no??)

Este solo fué a su sitio y se sentó ignorando a Sai completamente.

-Ok,ahora comenzemos la clase-Dijo Kakashi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo**

Una hora después la clase de Kakashi había terminado.

Ahora les tocaba con la profesora Kurenai en la clase de química,por lo que había que ir al laboratorio.

Sakura estaba agarrando las cosas de su taquilla,mientras Hinata hacia lo mismo a su lado (**N/A:**Las taquillas de ambas estaban una al lado de la otra).

En eso Sasuke acomodaba las cosas en su taquilla nueva,que estaba casualmente al otro lado de la de la pelirosa tambien.

Sakura,sentía interés por él,así que pensó que debái decirle algo.

-Ho...hola.Soy Sakura-dijo sonriendo para presentarse.

Este la miró extrañado,estaba claro que lo que dijo era algo tonto.

-Bue..bueno,creo que mi nombre ya lo había mencionado el profesor Kakashi- intentó arreglarlo una nerviosa pelirosa.

-Flor de cerezo,eh?-mencionó el chico.

-S...si-dijo Sakura sonriendo,algo sonrojada.

-Me gusta tu nombre-le dijo mirándola a los ojos-Mucho gusto-agregó.

A la chica de ojos jade le temblaban las piernas y no sabia muy bien como reaccionar.Pero eso no hizo falta porque aparecieron Ino y Naruto por suerte para ella.

Naruto se fué con su novia Hinata que seguia en la taquilla acomodando sus cosas.Siempre se veian en el cambio de clase.Y salieron caminado juntos.

Ino,que vió que Sakura estaba hablando con ese chico,se acercó seductora.

-Hey!Sakura!no me dirás quien es tu amigo?-Dijo Ino mirando al pelinegro de arriba a abajo.

-Si..este es Sasuke-kun.Sasuke-kun,esta es Ino-dijo la pelirosa sonriendo.

-Hola!Sasuke-kun!-dijo Ino a Sasuke.

-Hola-dijo este con poco interés-

-Voy a la clase 4 B-Dino Ino presentandose.

-Hn,yo voy a la misma que Sakura-dijo Sasuke.

-Osea,a 4 A,eh?-

-Aa-contesto el.

**0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**RINNNNNNN** Sonó el timbre para entrar .

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o**

-Nos vemos luego entonces,Sasuke-kun-dijo Ino cuando se alejaba moviendo su trasero.

En eso se acercaba Sai a su taquilla,que se encontraba cerca de la de ellos.

-Es una puta.jiji!-dijo Sai-Pero esta buena-agregó mirando la parte trasera de la rubia mientras se alejaba.

-Hey!idiota!no te metas con mi amiga!- dijo Sakura a Sai con mucha bronca,realmente lo odiaba.

-No te pongas celosa,Sakurita!si sabes que te prefiero a ti-dijo con una sonrisa.Y de un momento a otro acorraló a Sakura contra la taquilla,manoseandola y apretandola.

-No la toques!! Imbecil!-dijo Sasuke a Sai empujandolo bruscamente para que dejara a Sakura.

-Tsk!-dijo Sai mirando con una mirada asesina al chico nuevo.-Esto no quedará asi!-agregó.-Nos vemos en el laboratorio,Sakurita!-le dijo a la pelirosa mientras se alejaba.

-Es un pervertido,lo detesto!-decía Sakura quejándose.

-No permitiré que vuelva a hacerlo-dijo el pelinegro con furia en la mirada.

-Gra-gracias,pero no te preocupes-dijo la chica de ojos jade timidamente.

Pasaron unos segundos que hicieron a Sakura reaccionar.El timbre había tocado hace rato,y nadie quedaba en el pasillo ya.

-Maldita sea! La profesora Kurenai nos matará por llegar tarde!- Dijo Sakura.

-Pues vallamos entonces...a proposito,hacia donde queda el laboratorio?-

-Tu solo sígueme-Salió Sakura apresurada hacia el laboratorio con los libros en la mano,despues de cerrar la taquilla.

Pasaron por un pasillo y bajaron las escaleras.El instituto era grande y moderno.Siguieron caminando hasta una puerta que decia "Laboratorio de 4to año".

La pelirosa golpeó la puerta y entró.

-Permiso-dijo bajito.

-Señorita Haruno!-dijo la profesora Kurenai.

Atras de ella pasó Sasuke.

-Veo que no viene sola-agregó Kurenai.Toda la clase los miró y se extrañaron al verlos juntos.

Sai miró a Sasuke con odio,mientras que Gaara y Neji reian con autosuficiencia al saber que a los dos les caeria la bronca de la profe.

-Y tu debes ser el chico nuevo-dijo la profesora de ojos colorados.

-Si,lo soy-dijo el chico pelinegro.

-Vale,yo soy la profesora Kurenai,y seré tu profesora de química-se presentó ella.

-Uchiha Sasuke-contestó el.

-Muy bien,Uchiha,siéntate con Nara e Inuzuka-le ordenó la profesora.

Estos le hicieron señas para que los reconociera.

-Y por cierto,que no se te haga costumbre llegar tarde.En cuanto a ti,Haruno,espero que sea la última vez que pasa-la regañó la profe.

-Si-contestó y se sentó en el lugar que le guardaban sus amigas Hinata y Tenten.

-Hey Sakura! que hacías con Uchiha que llegaste tan tarde nee?-le decia Tenten picarona,pero bajito para que nadie mas que ellas lo escuchara.

-Nada,Baka!-se sonrojó-Solo nos conociamos un poco-

-Uhh!y en que sentido os conociais mejor?-se rió.

-No seas mal pensada!!-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

En la mesa de Sasuke y los demas...

-Hola,yo soy Shikamaru Nara-

-Creo que ya sabes mi nombre,un gusto-dijo Sasuke dandole la mano al chico.

-Veo que no te entiendes mucho con Sai,eh?-le dijo notando la tension que habia entre ellos desde el primer momento que se vieron.

-Es odioso-solo contesto el Uchiha.

-Si,es muy problemático-

-No le cae bien a nadie mas que a sus perros falderos y a su club de fans,claro- Dijo entrando en la conversacion el otro chico que allí se sentaba.-Por cierto,soy Kiba Inuzuka-

-Aa,mucho gusto-dijo el pelinegro.

-Este chico es un obsecionado con los perros!jaja!-bromeó Shikamaru refiriendose a Kiba.

-Si,y este el tipo mas vago que puedas conocer-dijo Kiba riendo tambien.

-Si,ya veo-

Pero la atención de Sasuke ahora la captaba Sai,que miraba a la pelirosa con lujuria desde la mesa en la que se sentaba con Gaara y Neji.

Eso le ponia los pelos de punta y no sabia porque.Apenas si conocia a esa chica y ya sentia...celos?

Cuando Sai se percató de la mirada del Uchiha,que era fulminante,le lanzó una mirada desafiante.Un desafio en que el Uchiha no pensaba ser derrotado.el premio era _Sakura._

**Aqui el final del 2do cap. Prometo que mañana o pasado pongo el tercero.Aca un preview:**

_**3:Algo nuevo comienza.**_

_"Ja!quien se cree que es ese baka!penso Naruto..."_

_"Que esa rubia de Ino me deje en paz!!por Favor!"pensó Sasuke..."_

_"Le gusto...jiji!"Pensño Ino..._

**Bueno,ahi un pequeñísimo review del proximo capi.**

**Matta ne!**


End file.
